Winter Snow
by serene01
Summary: What if Shirou and Rin are just simple people? Have you ever thought how they would meet? A sweet and yet funny fanfiction that will make you like a chocolate cakes..


**WINTER SNOW**

"Today, you will meet the person who will change your life forever!" A girl said while giggling as she read the horoscope.

The class of 2-B had just finished their class for that day; as part of their daily routine, they formed a circle and read the latest horoscope that were published on a weird looking newspaper. Every girl had a different reaction depending on the type of omen she received. Some girls were giggling while others laughed at the fate they were bestowed.

But there was a girl who didn't join them, instead of wasting her time, she decided to fix her things and go home.

"Wow! Tohsaka, your horoscope is really cute! Who do you think will you meet? Your soulmate?"

Rin Tohsaka stared at them as if they were aliens. She continued what she was doing and did not pay attention to her classmates. After fixing her things, she started to comb her hair and put some powder on her face.

"Maybe he is Tohsaka's knight in shining armor!" The girl turned her gaze to her. "Tell us if ever you meet him, okay?"

Tohsaka had just finished what she was doing. She glared at them, it was terrifying to see her eyes right now. "Horoscope? It's just a man-made joke for entertainment. Don't believe in such things. Remember, you are the author of your own life story and there's no way that that thing in your hand," she said while pointing at the horoscope, "can predict what will happen to you."

After the fearless way of voicing out her thought, Tohsaka wore her favorite red coat and left the classroom.

The girls were speechless and simply stared at her as she left the room.

"Why is she always like that?" One of the girls curiously inquired.

"I don't know. She's always busy I guess." The other answered as she shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Oh! Aren't you aware that she's the successor of the Tohsaka Mining Corporation?" Said the girl with blue hair as she moved her reading glasses up to her nose.

"Eh~ really? So that's why her surname is familiar to me!"

The girl with the reading glasses took her notebook that contained the information about her classmates. Their family backgrounds, civil statuses, and even their favorite actors and actresses were written in there. For a second or two, her classmates were surprised to see such a stalker-like notebook, but no one dared to question her. They watched her as she moved the pages until she found Tohsaka's personal information.

As she was about to start reading, a guy from the back side of the classroom raised his right hand and inquired, "Oy? That's weird! Why do you have a notebook like that? You are like a stalker to everyone!"

"I'm the class president of 2-B, of course! Of all the people in this room, I, Yuuki Itou, should be able to know and understand each and everyone!" She answered as if she was making a speech for the student council election.

"Eh~!" Was the reaction of most of her classmates, some of the boys clapped their hands as if they saw an angel who just descended from heaven.

_If I can have that notebook , then, I will surely know everything about my love Tohsaka!_

_That notebook can help me to know all the things about my beloved Miyuki!_

Some of the boys were thinking of those things.

The class president stood up like a warrior who was willing to risk her life for her classmates and started reading Tohsaka's personal information.

"Tohsaka Rin, age 17, color of the eyes blue, status single…."

Most of the boys in their class yelled out of happiness because of hearing that precious information. Rin was the prettiest girl in her class, most of the boys fancied her to be their girlfriend, but even if they have a huge crush on her, Tohsaka was a kind of girl who never talked to them, so they were not aware whether she was single or if she had a boyfriend.

"Yo! Weird class president! Is that information about her updated?" A man with orange hair shouted.

"Of course it is, you moron!" The class president answered.

The boys cheered even more like they just received a great proclamation from the palace that the princess was not yet engaged to a prince.

_I still have my chance on her!_

_Whoaaa! Maybe she's waiting for me to court her that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet!_

Those were the thoughts of the ambitious and stupid boys in their class.

"Actually, Rin Tohsaka never had a boyfrie…" The class president continued but before she could finish what she was saying, she saw the person who should not hear her proclamation. Her face turned pale white as if she had seen a ghost who would kill her. With her face looking down at the floor, she closed her notebook and hid it in her bag as fast as she could. Some of her classmates noticed her weird action so they looked at the direction where the president was staring.

_Uh-oh! We're in trouble!_

The vice president gathered his strength and stood up like a warrior. All of them looked at him with such admiration!

_Wow! He really is the vice president!_

_He's amazing and brave!_

He looked at the girl who was standing right next to the door and asked with his voice trembling, "So how long have you been standing there Toh~" He wiped the sweat in his face before he continued,"…saka?"

"About 5 to 10 minutes I guess," she answered with such calm tone.

"So you heard….."

As expected from Tohsaka, she knew exactly what he was going to say. But instead of answering she simply went to her chair and got her wallet. "I forgot this," she said as she raised her wallet in the air, "I don't care whatever you are talking about."

After that, she put her wallet to her bag and left the room without saying another word.

All of them just watched her with admiration.

"She's so cool! She didn't get mad after hearing that we were talking about her! What an angel!" The boy who had a huge crush on Tohsaka said.

The class of 2-B agreed with him and praised Tohsaka as if she was a goddess.

**xxx**

She had no time to think about those things, Tohsaka was a girl with great responsibilities. She was the first child of the Tohsaka family, the owner of the Tohsaka Mining Corporation, this corporation was well-known all over Japan because it was the premier corporation of gem stone distribution not only in their country but also in Asia. Thus, her family have high expectations of her because she would inherit the corporation.

"They are all morons. After talking about my horoscope they started talking about my life. What a bunch of fools." She said as she was walked down the street.

She decided to go to a cake shop to buy her favorite cake. When she reached the shop, she scanned it for a while and after looking at the delicious cakes, she walked in the shop and bought the cake she wanted to eat.

Then, she went to her favorite park because she wanted to eat her cake there. After few minutes, a man with red hair sat beside her.

She looked at him for a while and noticed that he was wearing the uniform for male students in her school.

She remembered that she was planning of eating her favorite cake. The chocolate flavored cake had five slices, it was the most delicious cake in town.

She was surprised to see that the cake was in the bench already.

_I guess I put it there earlier._

She ate the first slice, she smiled like a child after taking the first bite.

The man stared at her and smiled. Then without her permission he got the second slice and ate it.

"Wow! So this cake really tastes good!" The man said.

_What the heck? Why? Why did he eat it? This is my favorite cake and he didn't even ask my permission!_

Even if Tohsaka was mad, she didn't show it. After she finished eating the first slice, she took another slice and ate it.

The man took the fourth slice and ate it again.

Tohsaka was really mad that she wanted to scream at his face and tell him how irritating he was. The first one was acceptable, but eating the other slice without her permission for the second time was totally unforgivable.

Still she kept her cool and never said a word.

"Oh, there's only one slice left," the man said as he smiled at her, he took the last slice then he continued what he was saying, "I think you really like it, so here, you can have it."

That time Rin lost her cool, the man was acting as if he owned the cake which made her mad. But still she controlled her burst of emotion.

A man with violet hair appeared and called the red haired guy.

"Shirou! You're there! I've been looking all over for you," the man with the reading glasses said as he waved at

Shirou.

"Shirou eh?" Tohsaka whispered to herself.

_So Shirou is the name of this arrogant man!_

"Issei, I told you that I will be here at the park after the last class." Shirou said as he scratched his head.

The man with the reading glasses stared at Rin. He knew her and for some reason he had always hated her in spite of the whole school admiring her.

"Shirou could you please come here for a second?" Issei asked as he forcefully pulled his friend away from the bench. "Why are you with Tohsaka Rin?"

"So that's her name," Shirou answered as he smiled.

"Huh? You mean you don't know her?"

"I just met her today, we ate cake together, and she's really nice you know."

**xxx**

Rin did not pay attention to Shirou and his friend, she ate the last slice of the cake and decided to go home not knowing that she left her ID on the bench.

**xxx**

"So he ate your cake and did not even ask for your permission?" Sakura asked as she patted Rin's back.

"Yes he did! I was really irritated to him. Hays! I don't want to see him again!" Rin said.

"Well, maybe he was very hungry that's why he did that."

"He should still asked me if I can share my cake with him."

"You have a point." Sakura answered.

Rin decided to check her bag because she was planning to read a books, she usually read books to forget her problems.

Then she noticed that she lost her ID, but what surprised her more was seeing the cake inside her bag.

_How did this happen? I ate this cake already…_

_This mean that cake I ate earlier was Shirou's cake?!_

She couldn't believe it, so all those time he was being kind to her by sharing his cake. He even gave her the last slice.

_I hated him..._

_But he was the one who should hate me for what I did._

_I thought he was arrogant for not asking my permission in eating that cake…_

_But it was I who did not ask his permission._

_I thought he didn't thank me…_

_While I should be the one who should be thanking him…_

_I hated him so much that I didn't want to see him again…_

_But now I feel so guilty for acting stupid…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I really am…_

Without hesitation she went to the park to look for her ID, she was also hoping to see him again. It was 9pm when she arrived at the place.

She was surprised to see the red haired man sitting in the bench.

"Shirou," Rin softly whispered.

The man looked at her direction and smiled at her.

"Tohsaka Rin, I knew that you will come here," Shirou said.

"How long have you been here Shirou?" Rin asked as she sat beside him.

"When I saw that you left your ID I didn't leave this bench because I know that you'll come here to claim this," he said while raising her ID,"since you can't come to school without your ID."

She stared at him with amusement. He was indeed an idiot for doing that.

"What if I didn't come?" She asked as she put her cake between them.

"You came here right? That's the only thing that matters."

The night was cold for today was the start of winter but the snow wasn't falling yet.

Rin got her ID and thanked him.

"I guess you haven't eaten your dinner yet," Rin said as she opened the box of cake.

"Yeah, I haven't... Oh!" Shirou snapped as he saw the cake, "So you bought the same cake."

"Yes I did. Do you like to eat this?"

Shirou nodded and they started eating the cake together.

All of the sudden, the snow started to fall. They smiled at each other upon seeing the first winter snow.

The strange thing was that Rin didn't feel cold, what she felt was the warm stirring inside her heart.

_Sometimes you think that you're the one who is right…_

_But when you realize that you're wrong, don't hesitate to correct things…_

_You are the author of your own life story…_

_Even if you committed a mistake…_

_You can always use an eraser to make things right…_

_Always remember that everyone deserves a happy ending, as for now, I think I just got mine._

_**-The End**_


End file.
